Yuria
Yuria is the Tiny Demon Arrancar of Las Noches! Appearance Upon first glance, one would believe Yuria to be a common street whore. They would be wrong in that assessment since she's a little more covered up usually. Her skin is a normally gentle shade of peach with green or blue eyes, depending on how the light reflects in her eyes. She has long black hair and can usually be seen wearing colorful things, usually something other than her arrancar uniform. Her ears are usually pointed and a little longer than other people's. She stands at five feet, two inches tall and her waist is tiny. Her hips are a little wider than most but her thighs and shoulders and nicely proportional to her, making it a little easier for her to really look normal. The legs are the longest things on her, making her look a little strange in that aspect but she hasn't heard anyone complain about them. Her skin is very soft and supple to the touch, making it obvious that she takes care of it. Even out of her res form, she has a long tail that she uses to pick things up. Yuria has a little cutesy looking skull mask attached to her head, very much like Kid Nel. She's never had someone bring the similarity up and she's never mentioned it herself, but her own mask is a few shades lighter than Nel's with all the teeth in it and a crack across it, rather than down the middle of the left side. Personality Yuria is somewhat childish but loves her fun more than anything else. She'll play and run with anyone that's nearby and will joke to her heart's content. She can usually be seen singing and dancing to whatever J or K-pop song that she's got on in the area, which can annoy a lot of people when they hear it but she doesn't much care. She's very protective of those that she likes. Those people are everything to her and Yuria has been known to become rather violent with protecting them, often resorting to a fight of some kind to try and prove that they don't have to put up with whatever crap they're catching from people. Really though, she doesn't mind Shinigami. If she can become friends with one, that's great. She doesn't really get in their business unless they've done something to someone she doesn't like but that doesn't mean she'll turn around and hate every last one of them until the ends of the earth. Not at all, she'll just hate that one shinigami for being a total butt worm. Likes *Making up swear words; sometimes they don't even have to make any kind of sense, she'll just toss them out at random. *Flirting; is she knows she can do it, she's going to. *Dancing; a great and fun passtime of hers, there's almost always music playing around her and she can usually be found dancing. Sometimes not in a very... PG-13 way. *Singing; she loves the sound of her own voice and if she likes it, she'll let other people hear it. Dislikes *Spicy foods; she can't stand anything that burns her mouth. *Senseless Irrationality; if someone can clearly see that they're overreacting to something, she can't stand it. Especially if someone's right there to explain what's going on to the person. It's just one of those things that she will lose her cool over. *Silence; it terrifies her for some reason and she can't stand not having some piece of music playing around her to the point that she'll have a panic attack if she's left alone in the dark with no sound for too long. *Being immobile; not related to her dancing, Yuria just has to have something to do all the time. It bothers her not to be able to do something especially if she knows that she can at least move. History Human Life As a human, Yuria was born Stacy Whitmoore in the seventies. She was very adamant about getting a career as a dancer and was very good at it by the time she was in high school. The young woman's parents didn't approve, they wanted their daughter to marry well and have children with a young man that was a few years older than her so that she would be taken care of. Stacy didn't want that. She was already in a relationship with someone who lived about fifty miles away, having moved to another state because his own parents agreed with hers. Young Stacy fled from her home, changed her looks and subsequently began hitchhiking. The man that picked her up ended up raping and murdering her, dropping her remains in a sinkhole about ten minutes away from where her boyfriend lived. As a Hollow This kind of life was a little difficult for her. Being in her tinier state as a small demon-looking hollow, the female had to feed on souls that were weaker than herself. She didn't much like it but she did what she could so that she wouldn't end up dying. She took full advantage of older male hollows and managed to get big enough that she could fight. Upon learning how to fight, Yuria ended up losing her last few battles until one of the more jealous females tried to rip off her mask. When the female did so, she hadn't been counting on Yuria to end up changing into a humanoid arrancar, getting stronger when the other female had done this. Yuria ended up killing her for her betrayel and headed off into Hueco Mundo. Arrancar and Current Life Just as she was starting to give up on finding anyone, Yuria was met with Raiden Kenta, the fifth Espada. She hadn't been expecting much from him but when he began being nice to her, enticing her, Yuria was finding herself agreeing to everything he was saying. She ended up agreeing and was basically swept off to Las Noches. Powers and Abilities *Tiny Demon: A passive ability that she can use at will to reduce her size to around five inches so that she can move around areas with little to no problem. She can still be detected like this and shows up as a glowing red doll-like figure greatly resembling her original form. *Cero: Her cero is small and can be shot from the palm of her hand. It's the same color scheme of an opal and can be fired over great distances. It's about as thick as a normal soda can. *Sonido: Yuria is very good at using her sonido and has shown herself to be extremely proficient in using it. She can travel long distances and sounds like the crack of a whip when being used, often alerting humans who might mistake it for simply a car backfiring somewhere. Zanpakutō Chiisai Akuma is a circular blade very much like a large chakram. The blade is usually seen as a tiny bracelet on her wrist and can be called to her at any point in time if she's in need. It can be held from the inside by Yuria so that she won't completely hurt herself while using it. The actual blade is on the outside where there are three sections of tiered 'spines' that help her to harm the opponent by flinging the blade in a series of acrobatic and spinning movements. Yuria has to be incredibly balanced and speedy when using her zanpakuto because, if she's not, it's very likely that she'll harm herself while using it. Release command: Play Asobu After releasing her resurreccion, Yurai's true form can then be seen. Her skin retains a lightly red-tinted coloring and her ear length can then be seen to be completely normal for her. Her tail seems to become thinner and longer with a small heart-like triangle at the end. On the top of her head, her mask disappears and, in it's place, puts a large oval of an opal right in the middle of her forehead. There are then two little horns made of the same material showing up on her head, slightly covered by her long black hair. Her nails become sharper and her weapon control becomes far more skillful in this form. If she were to open her mouth, one would find that the inner lining of skin has turned a very light teal. Along with that change, her teeth have elongated to slight canines and her tongue is now purple. Her eyes are a lightly shaded 'omni-colored rainbow' just like that of the opal on her head. She can be seen wearing a black and purple lingerie ensemble. Devil's Halo Wrapping her reiatsu around the chakram blade, Yuria then throws the blade at her opponent, the 'halo' around the blade extending as it comes closer to the opponent. The spinning motion simply flattens out the reiatsu to make it look larger rather than making the hit harder. It flies at the opponent, strikes not, then slingshots back to Yuria so that she can catch it to continue on with the fight/spar. This ability has a two turn cooldown. Thousand Bullets of the Devil Holding her zanpakuto in front of her, Yuria pumps as much of her own reiatsu into the blade so that she can cover the expanse of it. Once it's completely coated can take as much as one turn, she can them fire off several hundred tiny cero-bullets at her opponent. These bullets can hit anywhere within a 35 foot circular range. They are very easy to doge in the beginning but it progressively becomes harder the more she pumps her own reiatsu into the attack to create more. Appeal of the Devil Using her reiatsu to create an aura around herself, Yuria creates pheromones to attempt to attract her opponent. This affects either sex and can be quite debilitating if it works on the person. If their Rei is higher than her own, it will do little to nothing but if it's lower or on par with her own, it can cause several degrees of arousal from dry throat, full on erections ect. She does this so that she can then make them dizzy and either bit them to try, or have sex with them, and drain their reiatsu, very much like a succubus. Statistics Gallery 5ac23896651ef2c6b0a6b09157bba2eb-d5qyev9.png 5c9624504e95713754cd81c534959df8-d5urp72.jpg 753b33325be3bf2c26aae1392431dba7-d5x44r6.jpg busty_groove_by_la_puppette-d5cyf3n.jpg character_concept___mascot_by_la_puppette-d5byt45.jpg dd3337979917d745d9aa86831a85e8e6-d5zqtzg.jpg eat_me_pweez_by_la_puppette-d5d0kph.jpg fritzi_by_la_puppette-d5cb3p8.jpg fritzi_by_la_puppette-d5glzi9.png heart_attack__by_la_puppette-d5fk3iv.jpg honeysan___commission_by_thesexiestoffenders-d5fjgue.jpg unf__mascot__by_la_puppette-d5c6dhq.jpg wuv_wuv_by_p_h_0_x-d4do9cj.jpg Punkinflat by creepysheepstudio-d6mc4iz.png